


Among the Forgotten Planets

by xStarQueenx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStarQueenx/pseuds/xStarQueenx
Summary: "There are nightswhen the winds of Altea,so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom,made one's spirit soar!"
 
(Treasure Planet AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Based on Disney's Treasure Planet

_ On the clearest of nights,  _

_ when the skies of Altea were calm and peaceful. _

_ The great merchant ships,  _

_ with their cargo of pure Creta crystals and jewels,  _

_ felt safe and secure. _

 

_ Little did they suspect _

_ that they were pursued by pirates. _

_ And who was the most feared of all these pirates? _

_ Why, it was the notorious Captain Zarkon. _

 

_ Like a Drachma zap-wing overtaking it's prey-- _

 

“ _Shiro and Keith Kogane!_ ”

In a mad scramble to cover their tracks, the young brothers fumbled with the pages of the old fairytale. They finally managed to close the book, ceasing the narrator's talking and leaving both their hearts thumping out of their chests.  Both quickly laid their heads down acting as if they were asleep, Keith even adding a snore for special effect. Their mother quickly swung open the door with her hand placed firmly on her hip and an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“I thought I told you both to go to sleep!” 

Shiro opened one eye, just enough to see their mother in the doorway shaking her head in disapproval. He sat up finding it pointless to pretend anymore and nudged the other 'awake', causing him to whine.

“ _Moooom!_ We were just getting to the best part!” 

Shiro grabbed the book from under the covers, holding it close to his heart. “Please Mom~” he added giving his signature puppy dog eyes. Keith quickly did the same, placing his face close to his older, adopted brothers. Knowing they had their poor mother cornered.

An unstoppable smile spread across the woman’s face. Her anger and frustration quickly washing away. 

“You two are no fair! Ganging up on me like this.” After only a few seconds of trying to resist the boys overly cute expressions, she finally let out a defeated sigh. 

" Scootch over.”

The brothers gave a collective cheer, happily making a space in between them for her. Shiro handed her the book, quickly flipping to the page he and Keith had left off. The page glowed and the pictures came to life. The narrator's voice quickly filled the room once again.

 

_ Like a Drachma zap-wing overtaking its prey _

_ Zarkon and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. _

_ Quickly taking what they thought to be theirs, _

_ as well as one of the most powerful ships in the known universe. _

_ The Legendary Red Lion. _

_ Then, once gathering the rest of their spoils, _

_ vanished without a trace. _

 

“ _Oooh!_ ” the trio gasped in unison. Their mother took the liberty this time to turn the page. Finding her two children completely engulfed and memorized by the story.

 

_ Zarkons secret trove was never found. _

_ But stories have said that it remains hidden _

_ somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy. _

_ Stowed with riches beyond imagination, _

_ the lot of a thousand worlds-- _

 

“ _Treasure Planet!_ ” both boys finished in amazement. 

Their mother quickly shut the book, pulling them from their fantasy land. “Okie Dokie you two, time for bed.” 

“How do you think he did it?” Keith asked while climbing to the top of his wooden headboard “How'd he swoop in out of nowhere--” he tried to belly flop off the board, only to be quickly caught in his mother's arms before he reached the bed (or worse the floor). 

Shiro however snaked under the heavy covers, popping out the other side, finishing Keith's question for him “--and then vanished without a trace?”

“I have no idea.” She pulled Shiro by his feet, bringing his giggling form into a tight hug along with Keith. “But no doubt you little masterminds will be the one's to figure it out!” she laughed.

After a few more minutes of tickling and laughing, the rambunctious duo finally let out a tired yawn. Without a single protest, Shiro let his mother carry him over to his respective bed. She tucked him in leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Night Mom.” he yawned meekly. 

“Goodnight my darling.” 

She turned around, needing only to take a few steps before reaching Keith and doing the same. “Nighty-night Mom” 

“Nighty-night sweetheart” she left a similar kiss on his forehead. She paused in the doorway, turning to them with a warm smile “Love you.” 

“Love you to.” they both mumbled. In mere seconds, they were both enclosed in darkness and silence.

* * *

 

 

Keith felt that a reasonable amount of time had gone by. His deep blue eyes scanned the room around him, trying to adjust. His mother have had to been asleep by now.

Perfect.

He quickly crawled out of his bed and tiptoed over to his brother. 

“Shiro...Hey Shiro you awake?... _Shiro!_ ” he harshly whispered nudging him. But all he got in response was him shifting a little and burying himself deeper into the pillow. Keith simply shrugged, allowing him to sleep. He grabbed the book left on the nightstand and rushed back under his covers, hoping that being under the heavy sheets would muffle some of the noise. He slowly opened the leather bound book, the story coming to life once again.

 

_ There are nights _

_ when the winds of Altea, _

_ so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, _

_ made one's spirit **soar!** _


End file.
